Unchecked Love
by profit
Summary: Klaus and Violet find themselves in love after a weekend alone, how long can they keep their love a secret? More to come. Please read and Review.


It wasn't until that weekend in early May, that Klaus and Violet knew they were in love.

Klaus and Violet stood quietly in front of the door, watching as Olaf slammed the door, and locked them in. Klaus was about to remark about how unfair this all was, when a long piece of parchment came under the door. Klaus pulled it toward him, but it was stuck. Olaf pulled back, and angered, Klaus pulled with all his strength. The parchment ripped, and Klaus fell back on top of his sister. Feeling his pants rise, Klaus quickly got off his sister, and tried his best to hide his rising erection.

"Ok, Klaus, we'd better get to these chores, if we work fast enough, maybe we'll have enough time to, relax." Violet said.

Klaus could swear he saw a glint in his sister's eyes when she was finished. "Sure, let's get 'em done."

For almost six straight hours, Violet and Klaus labored, until they found themselves on the last chore on the list, dusting. Violet slowly climbed the ladder so she could dust the tops of the cabinets in their last room. For as long as humanely possible, Klaus resisted the urge to look up and see what he could see under Violet's mini-skirt. Klaus gave in. Gulping, Klaus turned his head up and immediately felt that erection coming back. Violet's mini-skirt may give some privacy normally, but not on a ladder. At first glance, Klaus thought he saw granny-shorts, but when Violet reached high to get the back of the cabinet, her skirt raised higher on her leg, Klaus could se she was wearing a thing. Klaus closed his eyes, and started to imagine sticking himself into…

"All done!" Violet exclaimed, and she started to climb down the ladder. Klaus cursed silently.

"Great, let's eat dinner." Klaus tried.

Violet left Klaus, and went to finish up their dinner. Klaus ran his hand slowly up and down his groin, embracing the tingling feeling. Feeling slightly ashamed about loving his sister, Klaus stopped and went to help with dinner.

Violet was bending over the oven checking on the dinner, when Klaus tiptoed into the room. Her skirt wasn't quite short enough for Klaus to see her thong again, but it was short enough, that it was perfectly formed around her backside. Abandoning his shame, Klaus felt himself straddling his sister's backside. His penis rose in his pants, and Klaus felt his breath catch in his throat. Violet turned toward Klaus with a blank look on her face. Afraid he had made the wrong move, Klaus tried to back up, but was stopped by a pair of hands on his waist. Surprised, Klaus looked down at her hands, then raised his head up and looked Violet right in the eyes.

"Are you sure…" Klaus was stopped mid-sentence by Violet's soft lips. Klaus felt Violet resist his tongue, but then she gave in. Klaus explored her mouth wildly, and was filled with a wonderful feeling when their tongues met. Klaus moved his hands up to Violet's face, and pushed her head toward his, almost jamming his tongue down her throat. Violet broke away, and pulled Klaus's shirt off. Violet ran her fingers seductively over his hard nipples. Klaus moaned with pleasure, Klaus tried to help Violet's shirt off, but Violet stopped him, and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall to the ground, leaving Klaus standing, sweating in a pair of blue boxers with his erection sticking straight out of the unbuttoned hole with the rest of his clothes strewn about.

Chapter 2.

Surprised by his sudden passion, Klaus started to pull Violet's shirt off. Violet gasped slightly. "Dinner!"

Even though Klaus knew stopping was necessary, he felt a little bad. Klaus was starting to feel Violet might have been just finding and excuse to stop, even though in his heart, he knew that wasn't true.

"Violet, come on."

"Later, maybe later." Violet said absentmindedly.

After an awkwardly quiet dinner, Klaus went up to their room, and laid down on the floor, and tried to think about Violet, and her true feelings. Does she love me? Did I force her? Do I love her? His answer to the last one was quite obviously yes, but he still had no answer to the first two, when Violet showed up in the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel. She looked at Klaus, and motioned for him to follow. Dumbfounded, Klaus sat motionless, until he could convince himself that it had actually happened. Hearing the sound of the shower, broke Klaus out of his stupor, and he practically ran toward the sound.

Klaus found himself standing in front of the open door to the bathroom.

A/N: Sorry about this, but I am going to totally rewrite this. Thanks to the review from Sacred Dust, I have realized that I had too much too quickly, so please be patient. Thanks- profit


End file.
